Divagations d'un malade
by Allteas
Summary: Sherlock est malade. C'est déstabilisant. Mais il n'est pas seul. Donc c'est supportable.


Bonjour et bienvenu!

Voici un premier OS venant exclusivement de mon cru. Aucune traduction ici!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Divagations d'un malade**

Sherlock Holmes ne tombe jamais malade. Ou en tout cas, si rarement qu'on peut dire jamais. Dans le langage commun. Une convention établie, en fait. Voilà, Sherlock Holmes ne tombe jamais malade.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi dit-on 'tomber' malade ? On ne se jette pas, bras ouverts, dans un nid de germes et de bactéries. C'est comme 'tomber' amoureux. Sherlock ne s'est jamais jeté à bras ouverts sur John... Enfin, si. Mais c'est une autre histoire, elle n'a pas sa place dans l'esprit du génie. Pour le moment...

Actuellement, Sherlock est bien trop occupé à maudire ses anticorps incompétents. Pas fichus de lutter contre une petite grippe de rien du tout alors que Graham l'a appelé pour un quadruple homicide en chambre close particulièrement sordide. La vie est injuste.

John a refusé qu'il y aille. Il lui a arraché le portable des mains, l'a éteint et fourré dans la poche de son propre jean. Pas juste. Mais c'est John, donc c'est déjà pardonné. Surtout parce que Sherlock pense au foie en décomposition dans le bac à légumes qu'il ne peut pas mettre à la poubelle avant la grande découverte puisque ses jambes ne le portent plus. Alors, Sherlock se fait petit.

C'est compliqué, affalé comme il l'est dans le canapé, seulement vêtu d'un drap rendu collant par la transpiration. Pourtant, John insiste pour le garder au chaud, à grands coups de bouillotte, de feu de cheminée et de thé saturé de miel. Sherlock aime le thé et le miel. Mais pas ensemble. Mais il boit quand même, car sa gorge est occupée par une famille d'oursins.

« As-tu envie de manger quelque chose de particulier ? »

Sherlock sursaute presque parce qu'il n'a pas entendu John s'approcher. Il entend toujours John s'approcher. Il entend toujours quelles sont les chaussures qu'il porte. Il entend toujours le réveil léger de la claudication en temps froid ou humide. Il entend toujours le prix des courses qu'il a faites dans le poids des sacs qui se répercute dans la lourdeur de ses pas dans l'escalier. Sherlock entend toujours John. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'entend que le sang qui bat dans ses tempes.

« Pas faim, » lui rétorque-t-il.

« Je ne te demande pas si tu as faim. Je te demande si tu as une préférence sur ce que je vais t'obliger à ingurgiter. »

Sherlock se demande s'il plaisante. Il n'a jamais été doué pour déceler le second degrés des autres. Même celui de John.

Donc il ne répond pas. John repart dans la cuisine et en revient cinq minutes plus tard avec un bol. L'odeur du porridge qu'il contient est sûrement fabuleuse, mais Sherlock a le nez trop bouché pour le vérifier. John ne préparait pas de porridge avant, ou il n'aurait pas demandé à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait manger. Il s'est donc attelé à la cuisine depuis qu'il a quitté le salon. Ça fait donc plus de cinq minutes. Par conséquent, Sherlock s'est endormi. Sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne l'avouera jamais. Parce que s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir est une preuve de faiblesse physique. Il ne veut pas donner raison à John sur un détail si insignifiant.

John reste debout devant le canapé pendant un moment, bol toujours en main. Sherlock ne comprend pas pourquoi. John soupire, pose le récipient sur la table basse. Il soulève délicatement la tête de Sherlock du coussin de la deuxième place du sofa, s'y assoit et la repose sur ses genoux. John est précautionneux comme si Sherlock allait se casser au moindre geste brusque. Vu la raideur dans sa nuque, c'est possible. John se penche pour récupérer le bol. Dans le mouvement, il emprisonne le crâne de Sherlock entre ses cuisses et son torse. Sherlock a peut-être le nez bouché mais l'odeur de John vaincra toujours n'importe quel obstacle. Alors, elle englobe Sherlock dans une bulle de bien-être et c'est réconfortant.

Quand John présente une cuillère pleine à ses lèvres, les sinus de Sherlock sont trop obstrués pour lui permettre de lever un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Fais 'Ah'. »

D'accord, il ne plaisantait pas.

Sherlock obtempère parce que John lui fait son regard de capitaine. Dans d'autres circonstances, c'est-à-dire s'il n'était pas sale de sa propre sueur et sujet au tournis s'il essayait de s'asseoir, Sherlock en serait tout émoustillé.

La bouillie est probablement bonne. Mais dans la bouche de Sherlock, elle a un goût de vieux carton humide, de mauvaise haleine et de mucus nasal. Mais la consistance se coulisse toute seule dans sa gorge suppliciée. Alors, Sherlock avale encore et encore ce que John lui donne. L'estomac qu'il ne savait même pas vide est satisfait alors que la dernière cuillerée est déglutie. C'est une sensation agréable, même pour du transport.

Sherlock réunit ses forces pour se tourner sur le côté, face contre l'abdomen de John. D'une main trop pataude, il soulève l'ourlet du pull de John. Il frotte sa joue contre le moelleux du ventre malgré les abdominaux bien présents. Son nez trouve le creux du nombril et ses lèvres attrapent la peau douce pour en embrasser, lécher, mordiller et sucer la chair de poule.

Les papilles gustatives de Sherlock sont peut-être hors-service, mais c'est le goût de John. Donc elles s'éveillent de leur plein gré.

Il va laisser des marques. Mais John ne l'a jamais réprimandé pour avoir laissé des marques. Après leurs premières nuits, il assistait souvent à la scène de John qui étudiait dans le miroir, un sourire niais aux lèvres, les rougeurs déjà violacées entre le cou et la clavicule. Sherlock a découvert qu'il aime aussi quand John en laisse sur lui. Les jours qui suivent, il se refuse à porter son écharpe ou relever d'un air mystérieux les revers de son manteau.

'Tomber' malade et 'tomber' amoureux, ce n'est pas comme 'tomber' dans les pommes. Quand on s'évanouit, on tombe bel et bien. Il y a cependant un pourcentage ridicule de chance qu'il y ait effectivement des pommes à ce moment précis-

« Arrête de réfléchir et essaie de dormir. »

Les mains de John sont dans ses boucles trempées, plates et emmêlées. Sherlock sait que son portable est dans l'autre poche que celle contre laquelle il est appuyé. Giles lui a sûrement envoyées des photos sordides. Il l'a même probablement appelé plein de fois et laissé des messages vocaux lui promettant qu'Anderson ne travaille pas sur l'affaire.

Mais il est couché dans le canapé, enlaçant et enlacé par l'homme qu'il aime. Alors, il maudit les tueurs en série et ses quarante degrés de fièvre. Il se contente de fermer les yeux, de respirer et de goûter John. Il s'assoupit. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse physique, ici. John le lui a ordonné. Donc ça ne compte pas.

* * *

D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


End file.
